


Hold My Hand

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic-ish?, mom and dad in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands fit nicely together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for these two is cuddles and kisses and happy and smiles and nothing sad ever at all so I can only think about disgustingly sweet things for them. They're only allowed to kiss and be happy and make me cry and doki that's it. 
> 
> Anyway! This is neato. Daichi is pretty heavy on the compliments but, let's be real, who WOULDN'T BE if they had the privilege of dating Suga?? Not I.

Their fingers twine together after they wave their goodbyes and goodnights to the other crows at the train crossing, making for their own homes together. Daichi walks Suga home every day—never complains about the few blocks that he has to double back to find his own home. He would walk around the world as many times as necessary for Suga, and when Suga’s fingers tighten their grip on Daichi’s when he mentions the sentiment, his heart does a funny little flip in his chest. They talk about their maths homework while they walk, they talk about the way Tsukishima stands just  _slightly_  closer to Yamaguchi after practices and on walks home now, and the words trip and tumble out of Daichi’s mouth while he tried to memorize the way the evening sky brushes against Suga’s cheeks as if he won’t see the very same sight tomorrow. He’s spoiled, he thinks, to belong to the hand that Suga holds.

Daichi thinks about how he falls a bit further in love with Suga with each walk, thinks about long fingers and warm hands and the little lasso that Suga has tied tightly on his heart. Their hands fit nicely together.

“You’ve been quiet,” Suga comments, looking up at Daichi while they’re paused for a crosswalk. His voice is soft, sweet, and Daichi tilts his head to the side, regarding him with kind eyes. “Is everything alright?”

Daichi chuckles. “Of course. I’m thinking, I’m sorry.” The setter’s eyebrow twitches upward in a question. “You have nice hands,” he says. The signal flashes green and they step off of the sidewalk. Daichi slowly untangles their hands, his arm moving to rest gently across Suga’s shoulders and Suga’s opposite hand comes up to tug on his fourth finger.

Suga grins softly to himself, pressing against Daichi’s side while they walk. Daichi’s mind melts back to the weekend previous—Suga sprawled sleepily on Daichi’s bed, head resting on the captain’s chest, Daichi murmuring softly that he’s beautiful, that they should probably make lunch, that Daichi doesn’t want Suga to move—and he scrambles to catch up with what Suga is saying.

“That’s sweet of you to say, Dai-chan. Is that what you’ve been thinking?”

Daichi hums in response, threading their fingers together with his arm still holding Suga close to his side. “Mhm,” he tilts his head again, places a tiny kiss on Suga’s hair. “Mostly, and that I love you.”

Beside him, Suga laughs a twinkling laugh that makes Daichi’s skin buzz; the lasso tightens its hold on his heart. “I love you, too. Thank you.” Daichi squeezes his hand lightly. “You have nice hands, as well.”

They exchange soft smiles, soft farewells for the evening, and even softer kisses after they stop their journey on Suga’s front steps. Daichi promises to let him know when he makes it home—the same routine each night—and when Suga’s mother turns the outdoor lights on, illuminating them, Daichi laughs, whispers that he’s beautiful, he loves him, and takes his leave, waving to the window that he knows Suga’s mother is peeking out from.

There’s a message from Suga pinging on Daichi’s phone when he toes off his shoes after closing the front door. He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face when he sees the little hand and heart emojis coupled with an even smaller ‘thank you’ that Daichi merely shakes his head at.

 


End file.
